This invention relates to slippers, novelty slippers and toys.
Novelty slippers may take on the shape or part of the shape of an animal or other character. These slippers may bear the face along with floppy ears or other features of the character. Alternatively the slipper may take the body shape of the entire character and the foot of the wearer is inserted into that character body. Typically, the wearer""s foot will be inserted into the back of the character""s body. None of these known slippers transforms from a slipper into the character itself, thereby disguising, or partly disguising the item""s function as a slipper, and making it more compact, so that the item can then be stored in that disguised form, or played with as a toy until it is once again used as a slipper.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a transformable slipper toy having a sole and a foot covering. The slipper has coupling means for uniting an exposed heel portion of the sole with the foot covering so that a foot access in the slipper is closed. In this way, the slipper may be transformed from a first configuration where it has a foot access to a second configuration where there is none.